


Dagur/Mala: Kissing to Hide From Bad Guys

by evilwriter37



Series: Kissing Ficlets [11]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur knew going to the Northern Markets was a bad idea.





	Dagur/Mala: Kissing to Hide From Bad Guys

“Mala, this is why I hate the Northern Markets!” Dagur cried, taking her hand and hurrying through the crowd. “Why do you insist on going?”

“I was going to get a gift for you,” his wife said. She had a longer stride, but she stayed by him.

“Well, then that didn’t go as planned.”

Mala was easy to recognize, especially here, and so was Dagur. There were people that wanted revenge on Dagur, and they didn’t seem to mind taking out the Queen of the Defenders of the Wing either.

“Here, take my cloak.” Dagur pulled Mala into an alley, then unclipped his cloak and handed it to her. It would be too short on her, but it would work. She yanked it on, then pulled up the hood.

Mala peeked around the corner. “They’re coming this way.”

“Pull the hood up,” Dagur told her. She hurriedly did so.

The people chasing them didn’t find King Dagur and Queen Mala, but a tall, hooded woman with her back turned, lips glued to a shorter man. Dagur was kissing her ferociously, because what would make people turn away was a kiss that looked like a prelude to sex, especially here in an alley.

The people walked on. Mala glanced at them, then turned her attention back to Dagur.

“That went swimmingly,” she stated. Then she leaned her head down and kissed him again. 


End file.
